


You and Me

by Mareel



Series: Always [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never thought I'd find some one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smith/gifts).



> This takes place late in ME3. It is Shepard's voice. The title and summary reference "Last Man Standing" - Lucie Silvas

 

__________________________________________________

 

"Kaidan? I wasn't expecting you tonight."

Kaidan Alenko doesn't wait to be invited in, simply crossing the room to me in a few purposeful strides.

"Couldn't sleep... and wondered if you might have a similar problem."

Before I can reply that it would be a safe guess that I'd be sleepless, he's in my personal space, taking my face between his hands. His kiss doesn't ask, it gives. He's offering all of himself, there for the taking.

And there's no way I can turn him down. I ache with wanting him. My hands find their way around his back, one threading into his short hair, the other cupping his ass to pull me against me.

Afterward... entangled amidst mingled sweat as our breathing slows, I murmur against his mouth. 

"You and me, Kaidan. To the end."

__________________________________________________

 


End file.
